Psycho Circus
by SunlitMercy
Summary: "We're all a little crazy. It's just a matter of how well you hide it."


**Alright, so this is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written. Actually, I know it is. Anyways, this is written for The Clown That Smiles. Jo, I hope you're doing great and you know I'm here for you! I hope this one-shot is living up to the expectation! I've slightly altered the ending from what I described to you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys**

**000**

The boardwalk, located in none other than Santa Carla, murder capital of the world.

Usually, the boardwalk was packed to the limit and got so bad some people couldn't even move. Their bodies would touch and squeeze, the smell of sweat, perfume and cotton candy was almost unbearable. Kids screamed for their mothers, fights broke out, people got lost. The conditions were outrageous.

Yet, people continued to come back.

The boardwalk was irresistible, a drug almost, and attracted all kinds of people; punks, richies, gangs. The people just couldn't get enough of it. The nightlife on the boardwalk was addicting and one pleasure you most likely would never get rid of.

Adults came to be young again and kids came to have fun. Gangs came to pick fights and richies came to spend more of their seemingly unlimited money supply.

There was no end to the entertainment.

But tonight, much to Paul's surprise, the boardwalk was nearly empty.

The place of never-ending fun was deserted. Only a few lingered around the shops, their attention obviously elsewhere. The still quiet of the place made him uneasy.

Paul was confused as he walked across his domain. Where were all the people? Where were all the _chicks?_

If he couldn't find anyone then there would be no dinner tonight and no dinner meant a very pissed off Paul.

The air was still and the ghosts of last night's memories lingered in Paul's mind. He had wanted tonight to be as much fun as the night before.

Last night had been the party of a life time. Paul got stoned, drunk, fucked, basically had a good time.

Paul was hoping the expectations would uphold tonight, but, obviously, they didn't.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Paul said to himself, looking around the deserted area. The street lamps were on and illuminated the empty sidewalks, the shrill carnival music played, the rides were still going, but no one was there to enjoy it.

Not even the beaches were packed. The bonfires were out, the partiers were gone.

What had happened?

It looked like a nuclear bomb had gone off and left no one alive.

Paul made a complete search of the boardwalk, looking for anyone that might make a good meal. Paul wasn't picky, but he liked to enjoy his dinner.

He arrived back at the video store where his bike was parked, an angry expression on his face. Marko, Dwayne, and David waited for him. David leaned against the brick wall, his expression calm as he took in the secluded boardwalk.

"You guys seen anybody around?" Paul asked his brothers.

Dwayne shook his head.

"No, the place is completely deserted," Marko said, looking around in amazement.

This was definitely a first.

Paul took out a joint from his jacket pocket and lit up. The flame illuminated his face, casting shadows across his pale skin.

After taking a few tokes, he handed it to Marko.

He walked a little ways away from the bikes, the chains on his stone washed jeans jingling like Christmas bells.

"This is fucking freaky, man. Where the hell is everybody?"

Marko shrugged and looked around again. Hunger was knawing at all their stomachs, suddenly making them very irritable.

"I'm getting hungry," Paul growled.

"We get it, Paul, knock it off," David growled.

Paul rolled his eyes and took the weed back from Marko.

"We're like the only ones here," he grumbled.

Smoke from the joint billowed out in front of him, causing a cloudy haze to envelope the vampires.

"I wanna be where the fun is!" Paul whined.

David growled and took a cigarette from behind his ear.

"Well, then why don't you go _find the fun_, Paul, instead of bothering me about it," he growled, lighting his cigarette.

It was quiet again.

The boys waited for hours, but people still didn't show up. They searched up and down the boardwalk, hoping to find a decent meal.

It seemed as if the prey had outsmarted the predator.

When they all met back up, they were irritated and tired, a result of not feeding that night. Blood was not only necessary for their survival, it fueled their good humor and excitement. Without it, they were pissed off and completely unsociable.

"They have to be around here somewhere!" Paul whined, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

David put out his last cigarette, stomping it with the tip of his boot. His blue eyes were hard and cold, like a deep dark abyss that no one wished to get lost in.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going back. I'm sick and fucking tired of looking for these idiots," David grumbled and headed back to the bikes.

Dwayne followed suite, his expression one of complete boredom, but Marko remained.

The blonde looked as if he had been dragged around by a horse. Marko wasn't one to usually get a bit cranky like David or Paul about blood, but it sure showed in his expression. He shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow night will be different, huh?"

Paul growled. "But-"

"Let's just go. We can feed somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? But we always feed here," Paul said questioningly.

Marko shrugged and motioned towards David and Dwayne. "They want to go back anyways, why don't we just find someplace else?"

Paul looked at Marko. "You're a fucking genius."

Marko nodded nonchalantly. "I know."

000

Blood stained the pavement, entrails dusted the ground; it was obvious the two had been hungry.

Paul had treated himself to three tonight. For the starter, a curvy blonde that didn't give up much of a fight; the main course, a well built brunette and for desert, a red head with a flaming temper. Boy had she fought!

"_David would have liked her,"_ Paul thought.

Marko only had two, but it was alright with him. He wasn't that picky when it came to choices.

They had found a place right outside of the boardwalk to hunt, a small apartment complex that was almost completely empty. Only a few cars were parked in the lot and no lights were on in the rooms.

The girls had screamed and kicked and scratched, but no one was there to save them.

Besides, Paul would have killed any rescuers.

Marko and Paul dumped the five bodies behind a mail kiosk since there was no other place to put them. That was the downfall of the complex. It may have been a big building, but when it came to hiding things, everything was out in the open.

"David's gonna be pissed," Paul laughed as he wiped his mouth.

Marko shrugged. "He always is. Besides, he should have come with us."

The two looked at the bodies of their victims, smiling as they took in the damage they had inflicted upon the innocent girls.

"Barely recognizable!" Marko smiled.

"I believe the score is now Paul twenty-three, Marko twenty-two!"

Marko shook his head. "No, remember that chick in San Diego a couple years ago?"

Paul nodded. "Right, so I guess we're even."

Marko and Paul took tallies to see how many people they could make completely unrecognizable. It was sick, but a fun game that the boys enjoyed playing.

Suddenly, Marko bent down to one of the bodies, turning it over with his boot.

"What are you doing?" Paul questioned.

Marko's hand reached out and unlatched a diamond necklace from one of the girl's necks.

He held it up, the gem glittering in the street light.

"This may come in handy one day," he said, grinning.

Unlike Paul, Marko liked to court girls. He saw it as a game. The slower he went with them, the more they trusted him and the more exciting it got. Marko was a ladies' man, but he never forgot what he really was; a cruel, cold blooded killer.

While Marko was busy looking for other pieces of jewelry on the girls, Paul examined the mail kiosk out of boredom. All of them were closed and locked and despite Paul's attempts to open them, they just wouldn't budge.

He sulked, his face set in a frown, and tried to pry open another slot.

_Pop_

The slot came open and Paul grinned. He reached inside the slot and pulled out a pile of envelopes.

"Let's see, bills, bills, magazine. Hello, what's this?"

The front page of the news paper read in bold letters,

"**MASS MURDER STRIKES SANTA CARLA"**

Paul read under the title, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

_For the past three days, large groups of people have disappeared at, it seems, around the same time. Last night the bodies of thirty people were found in forest, their throats torn out. Police started to believe that it was a brutal animal attack until two more mass killings took place. Now it is believed to be the work of a serial killer. Santa Carla is no stranger to unsolved murders, but this is simply horrific. Police and detectives are working their hardest to find out who's responsible for this mass murder. Until then, Santa Carla can only wait in fear and anticipation. _

"What're you doing?"

Marko came up behind Paul, a pile of necklaces and earrings in his hand.

"Just lookin' through their mail. Hey, read this," Paul said, handing the article to Marko.

Marko scanned it quickly, his expression confused.

"That's weird. We're the only ones who do the killing more often than not. I know for a fact I haven't done this. You?"

Paul shook his head. "I can tell you David and Dwayne haven't. We would have known."

Marko growled, but his attention was soon attracted to something else.

"Hey, what's this?" Marko pulled out a flyer from the bottom of the mail pile.

He smoothed it out and read it out loud.

_**Psycho Circus**_

_**Tuesday June 1 thru Friday June 7**_

_**Acrobats, flame spitters, tightrope walkers, trapeze acts, hoopers, exotic animals, and The ring master.**_

_***Special Circus* **_

_**All females**_

_**The show will begin with tightrope walkers and end with the infamous act of Josie, The Psycho Circus Ring Master!**_

_**Cost: $10 per person**_

_**Time: 2 hours**_

_**Showings: 5-7 PM. and 9-11 PM.**_

_**As Josie always says, "We're all a little crazy sometimes. It's just a matter of how well you hide it."**_

Marko and Paul exchanged excited looks, forgetting the horrific news article they had only read minutes before.

"A circus of all _chicks?_" Paul asked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_Acrobats?_" came Marko's thrilled reply.

Paul grinned and patted Marko's cheek. "Looks like you'll need those necklaces after all!"

000

The spacious tent was crowded with visitors eager to get their money's worth of a good show. Lights flashed on and off, giving the illusion of dancing creatures along the stripped tent wall. The strong smell of sweet perfume wafted through the compressed air and had every male in the tent put their noses to the sky.

Now Marko and Paul could see where everyone had gone. The usual boardwalk inhabitants had now flocked to the big top to see the highly anticipated show.

The two blonde vampires sat near the bottom, their eyes and ears open. They were eager to see the all female circus show. What male wouldn't be?

Suddenly, a female voice sounded throughout the tent.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! We would like to thank you for your patience tonight and for attending the show! It will begin in about five minutes so please take your seats and get comfortable!"_

Paul grinned and elbowed Marko in the side.

"Acrobats!"

Marko nodded feverishly.

"I know."

A noise suddenly came from Marko's right side. He looked down, seeing a tri colored lollypop unopened and reached down for it.

"What the hell?"

"Hey, Mr.!"

Marko looked up. A short little girl of about five came running down from the seats above him.

"Mr.! Can I have my sucker back?" she pleaded, her brown eyes big.

Marko raised one eyebrow, letting his more human side overtake him. "Oh, so this is _your_ sucker?"

She nodded, putting on a puppy dog face.

Marko sighed. "Well…"

"Please!"

He rolled his blue eyes playfully. "I guess."

She grinned and took it from his hand, giggling.

"Thanks!"

Marko turned back around and acted as if nothing had ever happened.

Paul rolled his eyes, snickering. "Well, you're certainly attracting female company. Not the kind I would have wanted but…to each his own…"

Marko scoffed. "Shut up."

"No, no, I get it. You want a younger woman. I mean, hey don't we all?"

"Shut up, dipshit," Marko growled.

Paul laughed. "I'm just kidding with you, bud."

Then, the tent went black. Voices were hushed to whispers and no one moved.

A single light burned bright, illuminating a small circle on the tent wall. Then, it moved around and around the big top until it rested upon a thin, black rope.

A foot appeared then a leg, then a body.

The tightrope walker was dressed in a full body, skin tight, teal blue outfit than stretched out to her fingers and formed a turtle neck. The glittering outfit showed all her curves nicely and complemented her assets. She tiptoed across the rope, slowly at first, then sped up until she was running.

Normally, they only walked the ropes, but this girl was special. She was practically raised on the ropes and could do anything with it.

After she was halfway across, three more girls dressed in the same outfits came walking out. They were all brunette and had deep, brown eyes that stole flirtatious glances at every male in the tent.

They did fantastic tricks like cartwheels, flips, walking on their hands and even hopped across on one foot.

When they were finished, everyone stood up and clapped. It wasn't just their performance that had stunned everyone, it was their appearance. There was something very cat like, something very lithe about these girls that was like nothing anyone had ever seen.

The next act was the flame spitters. The girls were dressed in warrior like outfits, leather skirts, animal skin tops and had long black hair than spanned out behind them. They were most likely of the Amazon or possibly Egypt.

They had hard set features that were even more attractive than the first group causing everyone in the tent, even women, to lean forward.

They filled their mouths with the flammable liquid, then raising the flaming torch to their faces, they sprayed the liquid through their mouths. The fire leaped forward, a huge burst of heat exploded onto the crowd as they gasped in amazement.

The Amazon girls performed ten more times before they bowed, earning a roar of applause. Then, they disappeared into the shadows of the tent, their movement like that of a predatory cat.

Paul and Marko were nearly on the edge of their seats while they watched these performances, convinced they had never seen girls hotter than these.

"Jesus Christ, did you see that one girl?" Paul grinned.

"Did I _see_ her? Is that even a question?" Marko laughed, still exasperated.

Throughout the evening, a variety of other girls performed, each one better and more entrancing than the next.

When the acrobats came forward, Marko nearly fell out of his seat. He had been waiting to see these girls all night long.

They were extremely flexible, doing tricks and bends that no one thought humanly possible. Their outfits were hot pink and skin tight, showing their stringy muscles as they bent forwards and backwards, side to side.

Marko just couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

They all had short red hair that highlighted their nearly amber brown eyes. Some were short, some were tall, some were pretty, some were gorgeous. But one thing was for certain, they moved with the agility and sneakiness of black cat.

Marko could barely contain himself.

When the acrobats finally left, all the lights went out. Paul heard someone whisper, "Is it over?"

As if in response, a single spotlight flickered on, revealing a round stand normally used for tiger tamers.

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,"_ said that same female voice, _"what you've been waiting for all night! Josie the ring master and tiger tamer!"_

The crowd cheered and Paul and Marko stared at the stand in curiosity.

But nothing happened for awhile and they were beginning to think that maybe there had been some sort of mistake.

"Is she coming?" Paul whispered to Marko. The blonde shrugged.

Suddenly, a roar erupted from the shadows and a second light came on, revealing two tigers. One was white and one was orange; both were being held down by ropes. They snarled, showing their huge fangs and swiped their massive paws in aggression, a horrific sign of predatory defiance.

Their muscles rippled underneath the thick fur as they struggled against the ropes, outraged roars bursting from their throats.

Their retractable claws slid in and out with anxious movements, clear signs that the tigers were nervous.

"I wonder if she's as hot as the rest?" Paul whispered to Marko.

Suddenly, a loud _crack_ resonated through the tent, making everyone jump. The tigers growled, but ceased their nervous roaring.

Everything went silent.

All that could be heard was the _click click click _of someone's high heels.

Into the light, stepped the ring master.

"Holy shit!" both vampires whispered.

She walked with the gracefulness of a feline, her bare legs moving slowly as she crossed the floor. Her black heels made her appear to be taller than she really was.

She wore a black corset and a ring master's cape that barely came over her thighs and a black top hat sat precariously on her thick mane of blonde curls. Black fingerless gloves stretched over her hands and up to her elbows and her fingernails were a perfect pedicure. Her full lips were painted blood red and beneath her barrier of hair, a single gold star had been airbrushed across her right eye. The top hat hid most of her perfect face, giving her the air of mystery.

She was the definition of seductive.

Marko and Paul practically sat drooling over the ring master, Josie. She smiled, exposing a set of white teeth.

Then, she threw her hand up in the air and cracked the whip again. The tigers stood upright, swishing their tails back and forth.

"Tame the beasts!" Josie cried, her voice like golden honey.

Then she cracked the whip a third time and the white tiger jumped upon the round stand, sitting in perfect posture.

The crowd clapped and cheered, resulting in a sexy smile from the ring master.

She cracked the whip again and the bangle tiger jumped over his white brother, landing on his paws with grace.

The crowd went wild.

Josie turned swiftly around and held her hand out in front of her. The tigers growled, but remained still.

Then, she snapped her pedicured fingers and the white tiger stood up on its hind legs. The orange tiger came forward and Josie held out her hand for it. It gave her its paw which she kissed lightly before setting it back down.

Paul couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"She's fucking amazing!"

It seemed as if the ring master had heard his exclamation, for she turned around and smiled.

She performed many more tricks with the magnificent animals, including jumping through flaming rings. The crowd was stunned, fascinated with the performance of the ring master.

When she was finally finished, she turned around to face the audience. Then, she motioned to the tigers who, from physical instruction from her, bowed their heads.

Josie then removed her top hat, revealing the most dazzling blue eyes ever to be seen and bowed with the tigers.

The crowd erupted with screams, cheers, applause. They stood up in their seats, so well impressed that they were asking for more.

But this was no concert, there was no encore, only the final ending.

Josie cracked her whip and all the performers suddenly appeared, taking a bow as well.

Marko and Paul clapped and whistled, stunned into silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I want to personally thank you for coming this evening! It's been our pleasure to entertain you, but now I believe…it's your turn to entertain us!" Josie cried.

The audience went silent with confusion.

Suddenly, the flaps to the tent were closed and secured, making every exist inaccessible.

"What's going on?" whispered a person behind Paul.

Both vampires felt the prickling sensation of danger and looked around in anger.

Their eyes found their way back to the seductive ring master and her crew, only to find they weren't beautiful anymore.

They were monsters.

Their sparkling eyes had changed into that of the tiger's, yellow and harsh. Their facial features had morphed into that of a demon's and their perfect teeth contained a set of sharp fangs.

They were vampires.

"You see ladies and gentlemen, you received our flyer in the mail on purpose. It wasn't just for anyone to know about. My sisters and I, see we're very hungry and, well, you can help us with that little problem can't you?" Josie hissed.

People started screaming, running frantically towards the exists only to be stopped by the acrobats. They bared their fangs viciously and laughed.

"Eat up, girls. There's more than enough to go around!" Josie cackled.

Soon, the tent was in chaos.

Marko and Paul were stunned. They were vampires!

"What the fuck is going on?" Paul snarled.

"The article in the paper! Remember?" Marko asked angrily.

"**MASS MURDER STRIKES SANTA CARLA"**

Of course, both vampires were unafraid, just quite angry. Santa Carla was their turf and these females were the reason of the short supply of food recently.

Both snarled and changed into their true selves. Upon seeing two new vampires in the ring, Josie's eyes widened. She whisked away from her fifth victim and walked towards Paul and Marko, her heels clicking on the ground.

"So, we've managed to attract two _vampires_ this time? And I thought I've seen it all!" she laughed.

"So did we," growled Marko, clenching his fists together.

"So, what brought you here tonight boys?" she asked smoothly, talking over the screams and shouts of the helpless victims.

"Well, _originally_, the show, but now we see it's something much bigger," Paul snarled.

"Oh, don't tell me a couple of vampires like yourselves are actually _opposed_ to killing humans?" Josie scoffed, dusting off her hat and slipping it back on her head. Once again, her eyes were covered.

"No, just opposed to you bringing your crew hunting on our ground," Marko snarled.

Josie stopped short.

"So this is _your_ territory?" she asked hesitantly.

"It belongs to all six of us," Paul growled.

Josie stopped smiling, her red lips pressing into a thin, cold line.

"Well, I can assure you boys that my sisters and I had no idea the land was already claimed."

Marko narrowed his eyes. "We would appreciate it if you left."

As anyone could guess, vampires were very competitive creatures whether it came to meals, land or mates you could guarantee there would be a fight about it. Especially when it came to the opposite sex. Male and female vampires don't and probably never will get along.

Why do you think you barely ever see them together in a clan?

Josie clicked her tongue and stole a glance back at the destruction her sisters were making. The two tigers suddenly came to stand beside her and she scratched their ears.

"Come now, I'm sure you'll allow us to finish our dinner, won't you?" she asked, putting on a pouty face.

The boys growled, but nodded.

"Finish then leave."

Josie turned around. "You heard them, girls! Finish up!" she called out.

The victims were killed swiftly and cruelly. The two male vampires led the way out of the tent while the fire spitters lit it on fire to cover all evidence.

Their eyes sparkled as they watched the big top burn to the ground. All their faces had returned to normal and they grinned at the fire.

"It's quite lovely, isn't it?" Josie asked Paul and Marko.

They growled. "You're insane," Marko scoffed angrily. He _did not_ like Josie at the very moment.

She laughed crazily. "That's why we call it Psycho Circus!"

Paul watched all the girls, still having a hard time believing they were all vampires.

Female vampires were a major turn off. He didn't care how hot they were.

Then, Josie removed her top hat and bowed to the boys, smiling seductively.

"It's been a pleasure," she said softly.

"_Oh so now she acts sane,"_ Marko remarked to Paul. Josie overheard.

"We're all a little crazy. It's just a matter of how well you hide it."

Then the ring master and her crew of vampires left, leaving a burning tent, dying victims and a very pissed off Paul and Marko.

**000**

**So, I'm not really sure I love this too much but tell me what you think. I was a little nervous about putting it out there…**

**R&R!**

**Sunny**


End file.
